It has been known that rivets having portions protruding from the spine (and visible when the folder is closed) have been used.
In addition, binder folders in which the rivets or other fasteners for holding the ring binder mechanism to the binder spine do not protrude from the spine are old (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,295,747; 4,522,442; and 4,722,628).
Anvils which remain attached to the spine or other workpiece include the button construction shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 496,357 and 3,745,613 and the rivet construction in U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,246. Anvil means attached to a fastener for accomplishing embedding the fasteners in composite boards has also been proposed (U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,779).